ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy)
Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy), commonly referred to as Spider-Gwen, is a fictional superheroine in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by Jason Latour and Robbi Rodriguez, the character debuted in Edge of Spider-Verse #2, as part of the 2014–15 Spider-Verse comic book storyline. This led to the ongoing series Spider-Gwen that began in 2015. The character is a variant of Spider-Man and an alternate-universe version of Gwen Stacy. She resides in what Marvel official nomenclature dubs Earth-65, where, instead of Peter Parker being bitten by a radioactive spider and becoming Spider-Man, Gwen Stacy is bitten and becomes the superheroine Spider-Woman. The character is featured in other alternate universes and appears in other Marvel media such as an animated television series and video games, and in merchandise such as action figures. Fictional character biography In the alternate reality designated Earth-65, Gwen Stacy is the one bitten by the radioactive spider and becomes a superhero going by the name of Spider-Woman. She is also a member of a band alongside Mary Jane Watson, Betty Brant and Glory Grant, simply called the Mary Janes. Shortly after Gwen begins fighting crime. Peter Parker attempts to exact revenge on those who bullied him in Midtown High School, becoming Earth-65's universe's initial version of the Lizard. Gwen subdues him, but Peter dies towards the end of the battle due to the chemical he used. Spider-Woman is blamed for his death, causing an outcry for her arrest, led by J. Jonah Jameson. Her father, who is also a police chief, begins a hunt for her along with Captain Frank Castle and Detective Jean DeWolff. At a gig of the Mary Janes playing, an assassin named Aleksei Sytsevich (hired by Kingpin's top advisor and corrupt lawyer, Matt Murdock) is sent after Gwen's father, who is in the audience. Gwen defeats the assassin, the audience and band clearing out during the battle. While they are alone, Captain Stacy holds Spider-Woman at gun point, with Gwen taking off her mask to reveal who she is. Shocked upon learning Spider-Woman's identity, he tells her to run before he changes his mind. In the distance, the Captain Britain from Earth-833 called Spider-UK is watching, saying that Gwen will "do quite nicely." During the "Spider-Verse" storyline, Gwen is recruited by Spider-UK to team up with other Spider-Totems across the multiverse, and next appears on Earth-616 with Old Man Spider-Man of Earth-4 and Spider-Man of Earth-70105 (who in that reality is Bruce Banner) to rescue Kaine, who was under attack by the Inheritors. Earth-616 Peter is hesitant to put Gwen in action and she is told by the others of how he failed to save her in his world. However he does recruit her for a mission and they both agree to look out for each other. Gwen is sent to recruit an alternate version of Peter Parker who is driven insane after he failed to save the Gwen Stacy in his dimension, killed the Green Goblin, and became the Hobgoblin. She tells him that he can become the man he once was if he joins them, but they are attacked by the Inheritors. Hobgoblin sacrifices himself to save Gwen. After the events of "Spider-Verse", Gwen returns to her home of Earth-65 where she continues her career as Spider-Woman in her own solo series, Spider-Gwen. She begins a hunt for the Vulture who has been terrorizing the city in her absence while trying to make amends with her fellow band members following her lengthy absence, but ended up being attacked in her own home by the Vulture, and having her secret identity exposed to police captain Frank Castle. Afterwards, Gwen is able to make some peace with Peter's death after a talk with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, and returns to her band. After returning to her band, they team up with singer Felicia Hardy and her band known as The Black Cats. Felicia is later revealed in the concert as attempting to kill Matt Murdock for revenge on killing his dad and Spider-Woman intervenes by knocking her out. Murdock reveals to Gwen that he still plans to fold her into Kingpin's criminal empire. On the Battleworld domain of Arachnia during the Secret Wars storyline, Gwen finds herself wandering around New York aimlessly as a superhero while trying to remember her life. She begins investigating and discovers that she was apparently murdered by Mayor Norman Osborn, Spider-Man's arch enemy before Spider-Man disappeared years ago. Gwen sneaks into Oscorp to discover a file in one of their tablets titled "Sinister Six", which contains pictures of Gwen, Anya, Pavitr, Billy, and two more spider-people Spider-Ham and Spider-Man Noir. Snooping around some more, Gwen finds Spider-Ham hooked up to several machines until she is caught by Mayor Norman Osborn. The duo escaped from the building after being discovered by Mayor Norman Osborn and was later found by Spider-Man (Pavitr Prabhakar), Spider-Girl, and Spider-UK. Pavitr brought them to his hideout in Chinatown where he had devised a machine to track the exotic resonances of the spider-heroes in this dimension, the device subsequently picked up another Spider. The signal brought the spider-heroes to the Brooklyn Navy Yard. Once there, they stopped the criminals Carnage and Tombstone, and discovered the origin of the signal in the form of the Spider-Man Noir of Earth-90214. The spiders were soon interrupted by the arrival of the Sinister Six (consisting of Doctor Octopus, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Sandman, Scorpion, and Vulture). The Sinister Six defeated the Spider-Men and brought them to Mayor Norman Osborn who stated he wanted to help them and showed no ulterior motives. Mayor Osborn had developed lenses that could focus in fifth-dimensional space and created the mapping of a tattered web that appeared to be the structure of the universe using the resonances of the heroes. All of the Spider-Heroes decided to stay at the Ozcorp Tower except for Gwen. When she went to the Mount Olivet Cemetery to visit the gravestone of her deceased counterpart, she was startled by the arrival of this domain's native Peter Parker who stated that he used to be Spider-Man. Gwen and Peter were soon attacked by Venom who was sent by Mayor Osborn to follow Gwen at a discreet distance and Peter (who had lost his powers a long time ago) was captured by him, but Gwen was able to save him and defeat Venom. Afterwards, Gwen devised a plan to bring down Mayor Osborn. Her along with the rest of the Web Warriors eventually defeated Mayor Osborn. All-New, All-Different Marvel After Secret Wars, the multiverse is restored and Gwen Stacy returns to her home world of Earth-65 where a new Lizard appears (this time revealed to be Dr. Curt Connors). On the hunt for Connors she discovers multiple Lizards and runs into S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Captain America (Samantha Wilson). Captain America and Spider-Woman team up to defeat Connors as the Lizard and Captain America reveals that the Lizards were human experimentation from a mutagen of the organization known as S.I.L.K. Gwen later reunites with her old friend, Harry Osborn, who left after feeling guilty about Peter's death. He reveals he is working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he plans to bring Spider-Woman to justice. Spider-Woman turns herself in but later tries to reason with him after realizing Harry plans to kill her. Instead Harry is convinced to drink the Lizard mutagen, transforming himself into the Green Goblin. Captain America then steps in to help Spider-Woman and attempt to cure Harry with an suppressant of the Lizard mutagen, but is later knocked out by Harry. S.H.I.E.L.D director Peggy Carter tells Gwen of the suppressant through Captain America's helmet radio which Gwen then uses to cure Harry, and lets him escape. Captain America after waking up expresses support for Spider-Woman as a superhero and salutes her. After visiting Earth-616's Jessica Drew and Silk, Gwen Stacy takes them to Earth-65. During a battle with Super-Adaptoid, Gwen's dimensional wristwatch is stolen with the two Spider-Women friends trapped in her world. They discover that the Earth-65 version of Cindy Moon, leader of S.I.L.K., was the mastermind behind the stealing of the wristwatch. She revealed her plans to Silk and Gwen that she plans to steal technology to take over the world. Earth-65's Cindy also revealed that one of her spiders was behind the bite that gave Gwen her powers. She proceeded in taking Gwen's power away with the use of her technology and framed her Earth-616 counterpart of Silk. Gwen, Jessica and Cindy later team up in defeating Earth-65's Cindy. Gwen deals with the effects of her power fading due to the time Earth-65's Cindy taking her power. Meanwhile, Captain Castle remains obsessed over catching and arresting Spider-Woman. With the help of Reed Richards to bring back her powers, Spider-Woman is determined to stop Frank. Despite being warned off his dogged pursuit of Gwen Stacy (in his belief that she is Spider-woman) by his superiors, Captain Frank Castle is observing the movements of Gwen from afar. Gwen who is wondering if her recent de-powering (at the hands of Cindy Moon from Earth-65) maybe for the best and that her negative public perception is warranted. She is persuaded in having a night out with her friends by Glory Grant. At the close of the night, after being shown a shortcut to the Dollar Dog restaurant she almost attacks a homeless man which prompts her to almost destroy the power-up isotopes charges she has been given that will restore her powers temporarily. Before she can however, The restaurant becomes the location of an attempted armed robbery. Frank Castle, who has maintained his visual of Gwen, is there to prevent the robbery and attempts to apprehend Gwen, but she activates a power-up and manages to hurl Castle through the restaurant window, which is witnessed by her friends (and Mary Jane band members). Gwen flees into the night with a renewed sense of purpose in being Spider-Woman. The day after the events at the Dollar Dog, Frank seeks help from Kraven the Hunter in his pursuit of Gwen. Gwen, now home after her power-up ended abruptly during the apprehension of a street mugger, reveals to her father, George Stacy, the loss of her powers and her limited number of power-ups. Their home is soon invaded and Gwen and her father are attacked by a succession of animals under the control of Kraven. May Parker, dropping by for a visit, help fight them off, but the attack culminates in Kraven himself besting a powerless (her power-up bracelet broken in the animal attacks) Gwen and removing her mask (which she had quickly donned) while being observed and photographed by Castle from a little distance away. George manages to subdue Castle and destroy his camera. Gwen is released from Kraven's grasp after he is hit by a passing car and George attempts to explain that he has called the police and that he is prepared to turn himself in as an accomplice but that Gwen needs to leave right away. Instead, Gwen renders her father unconscious and flees the scene with him in her arms. Kraven reveals that during the melee he has obtained one of the power-up isotopes which he promises to use to settle his debt to Castle. During the Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy storyline, she poses as the Earth-616 Gwen Stacy to find out more about the location and to assist Peter in escaping the New U as she and Kaine discovered that Peter allying with Jackal and using his technology has resulted in global disasters on other Earths in the form of the Carrion Virus. After being recognized as a different Gwen Stacy by the clone of George Stacy, she and Kaine assist Spider-Man into escaping from New U Technologies and inform him about their mission. Appearances in Idea Wiki Iago PUC's ideas Comic Books * Spider-Gwen (using the alias of Ghost-Spider) appears in Comic Con Incorporated as a member of the Champions and is one of the roomers in the titular fictional hotel. She is roommates with Sabrina Spellman's best friend Chloe Flan and Teen Titans member Starfire. * A version of Spider-Gwen (under the alias of Spider-Girl) appears in The Amazing Avengers. In this version, she is a student of Captain America's Avengers Academy program. * A version of Spider-Gwen (using the alias of Ghost-Spider) appears in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Described as the 12-year-old pre-teenage daughter of Commissioner Stacy, this version is Cassie Lang's maternal older cousin, who has a good relationship with Peter and his friends, whom she enjoys spending time with. She later assumed the mantle of Ghost Spider after being bitten by a radioactive spider. She is Kamala Khan's best friend (with whom she shares the same birthday date) and had become Ghost Spider six months before Cassie first became Ant-Girl. Films * She makes a short appearance in Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed, voiced by an uncredited Tara Strong. She appears in a post-credit scene set in another reality where she and Devil Dinosaur intercept a robbery in the New York Main Museum before going to have fun in Central Park. * Ghost Spider is among the featured Marvel superheroes in Marvel's Transformers: Unite and Roll Out, voiced by Laura Bailey. TV Shows * Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman appears in the second and third seasons of Avengers Unleashed, voiced by Mae Whitman. She is one of the Avengers' allies from paralel realities and resides in the Ultimate Universe, where Miles Morales became Spider-Man on the wake of their Earth's Peter Parker's death. * Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman appears in ''The Spectacular Spider-Man: New Warriors Unleashed'', voiced by Lacey Chabert. In the show (following the events of Seasons 1 and 2), she starts out as one of Peter Parker's two former lovers (along with Liz Allan) who remain friends with him and learns of his secret life as Spider-Man. She becomes Spider-Woman after being bitten by a lab spider created by Spencer Smythe in Oscorp and receiving an advanced version of Spider-Man's Web-shooters (which can conjure her own Web Suit via nanotech) provided for her by Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic. In her first appearance as Spider-Woman, Gwen used a high-tech device to disguise her voice (with the disguised voice done by Catherine Taber) to surprise Spider-Man until he figured out her identity. * She also appears in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]], voiced by Laura Bailey. While most of her story is the same as in the original version of the show, she becomes aware of Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker after he and Miles Morales battle against Crossbones' mercenaries and she and Anya Corazon get bitten by two spiders which were to be collected by Crossbones for the Red Skull. The two girls also express for Peter the same support they have for Miles. While Spider-Man and Miles (as Kid Arachnid) team up with Captain America and Iron Man against the Red Skull and Jackal, Gwen and Anya earn training with Black Widow on their spider powers. Gwen soon adopts the Ghost-Spider moniker. She and Anya (on her alias of Spider-Girl) along with Peter and Miles, form the Web Warriors team. She and the Web Warriors are soon renamed "Champions" after other non-spider heroes (including Tigra, White Wolf and Wave) join the team. ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy appears in Marvel's Ant-Girl, voiced again by Laura Bailey. As revealed in Marvel's Spider-Man, Gwen is Cassie Lang's maternal cousin, and she oftenly acts as her crime-fighting companion and as a voice of reason over some of Cassie's mischiefs. * Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy appears in Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion, voiced by Laura Bailey. Video Games * Gwen Stacy appears in Marvel’s The Avenging Spider-Man, voiced by Mae Whitman. She is Commissioner Stacy's 13-year-old daughter and one of Kamala Khan's best friends (along with Anya Corazon), who are the only two of her friends aware of Kamala's secret life as Ms. Marvel (and also of Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker). She appears as a supporting non-playable character in the main story and becomes playable in the DLC chapter "Webslinging Buddies" as Ghost Spider. * Gwen Stacy / Ghost-Spider appears as a playable character in the crossover game Marvel/DC Heroes Unite!, voiced by Mae Whitman. She is a member of the New Avengers and one of the Marvel heroes who team up with the DC heroes (consisting of the Justice League and the Teen Titans) and the Rookie hero on defeating Thanoseid and save their universes. Coolot1's Ideas * Ghost-Spider appears as a main character in [[Marvel's Spider-Man (Coolot's version)|Coolot's version of Marvel's Spider-Man]], voiced by Laura Bailey. Joint ideas * Gwen Stacy / Ghost-Spider is in Marvel's Spider-Man Unleashed (by Coolot1 and DonaldoC1997), voiced by Elizabeth Daily. Gallery Spider-Gwen Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Spider-Gwen.png Spider-Gwen (Bryce Dallas Howard) (Spider-Man Universe).png Why-we-will-get-a-spider-gwen-film-in-2017-get-ready-for-a-spider-gwen-film-in-2017.jpeg Ghost Spider.jpeg|Spider-Gwen in Marvel's Spider-Man 3riv70qqgls11.jpg Spider-Gwen_(SMITS).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-09-23-19h45m12s461.png Screen_Shot_2019-09-09_at_7.58.53_am_4.png|Ghost Spider in ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' 39EEC875-E55F-421F-AB4E-FA9787E700D0.jpg|Gwen Stacy in her Ghost Spider suit in Marvel's Spider-Man Ghost-Spider_(Earth-TRN633).jpg Team Spidey.jpg Spider-Gwen in swimsuit.jpg|Concept of Spider-Gwen wearing swimsuit in Comic Con Incorporated Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroines Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Musicians Category:Blondes Category:Blue eyed Category:Heroines